


Saerus Makeout

by pyromania2667



Category: Corruption of Champions
Genre: Bears, F/M, Fluff, French Kissing, Gentle Kissing, Kissing, M/M, Romance, Sloppy Makeouts, Teddy Bears, Wholesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-28
Updated: 2020-12-28
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:01:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28390557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pyromania2667/pseuds/pyromania2667
Summary: I wanted to do something with Saerus (AKA Siegweird)I had fun with this, testing out what I've learned and just giving the bear what he deserves.This will be in game... when he gets updated that is...Presented without coding parsers
Relationships: Champion/Original Character
Kudos: 1





	Saerus Makeout

You slowly slink up to your husband as he looks toward you with a warm grin. Saerus seems much more comfortable around you, not even bothering to shy away from your advances.

You press yourself against his thick, toned body, admiring the smooth, slightly matted fur that coats his form. You rest your head against his thick, pillowy chest as you signal him to lie down for better access to his upper body. Obediently following your command, Saerus wraps his strong arms around you as he drags the two of you to the floor. He gives a soft snicker as he stares into your eyes, seemingly content with just admiring you.

_"What did I do to deserve someone like you? My precious champion... the perfect partner for me."_

You return his gaze with a soft smile as you sink into his wide torso. So soft… so cozy… just your big teddy bear.

You move along his wide frame, admiring the feeling of his chiseled physique beneath you. You glide a finger along his arms, admiring his massive musculature and the lining of his faint vascularity. You lean in closer, resting your head on his shoulder as he brings his arms up to cradle you within his embrace. You could almost fall asleep right here listening to the dull, rhythmic presence of his heart beating.

You breathe in his scent, admiring the sweet smell of your husband; it's a warm mix of vanilla, sugar and an assortment of faint, earthy herbs. You clutch onto him, wrapping your arms around his shoulder as you shift within his loving embrace. You bring your face to meet his, returning your gaze to meet his. His breaths are slow and steady as the air from his muzzle slowly brushes against your face.

You relish in his warmth, knowing that there is nothing else you want more at this moment than to be with him. Given the way he requites your stare, you know there's no amount of affection he's willing to withhold.

Leaning forward, you clutch onto him gently as he tightens his hold on you, like at any moment you could drift from his touch. You connect your lips with him as you relish in the warmth of his presence.

You pull back briefly, admiring the dopey, completely enthralled sight of his face. He is utterly enraptured by your presence like nothing else had any importance. He slowly brings his massive hand to the back of your head, though he doesn't force you back into the kiss. You smile, returning his affection with equal admiration as you lean back in for another kiss. His hands roam around your form, caressing you gently with his soft, padded paws. You grip at his strapping shoulders, admiring his bulk as you dig deeper into the kiss.

His taste is unique, not quite unlike his smell. It is of a faint salty, yet vanilla-like taste. He really is nothing but pure sugar.

You allow him to gently lap his tongue back against you, contented with your presence on him.

Time seems to crawl to a complete standstill as you make out with him. Utterly lost in the connection the two of you share, you realize you've spent nearly an hour making out with him and resting in his embrace.

Your body fights against your mind as you tell yourself you can't spend an eternity simply kissing your husband. It's as if you're glued to him as you slowly pull away.

His paw continues to stroke your head affectionately, to which you reach a hand up to scratch behind his ear.

Saerus snickers softly at your touch. With a heavy heart, you slowly pull away further, disentangling yourself from his loving embrace.

He looks toward you, "That was really nice... I would love to do this again sometime."

You smile in response, you know you just might have to again.

He lifts himself up to your face, brushing his forehead against yours before helping you get up and ready to move on.


End file.
